The Elite of Forks
by Athousandmore
Summary: The Town of Forks is where the rich and Famous reside, everyone whose anyone knows that. So, what happens when the Cullen's move into town? E/B A/J Em/R
1. Welcome to Forks

**New Story! Yay! So, I got inspiration for this story by looking at an Ad for Vera Wang's Preppy Princess. I know, how weird. lol. But you should look it up. It features six teens dressed in uniformish clothes and so I kept looking at it and Finally came up with a story. So, please tell me what you think. And Make sure to check out my polyvore. I have a whole mess of inspirational outfits/homes/rooms on there. Link is on my PAGE.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"What do you guys think?" Mom asked as we finally pulled up to a large house.

It was beautiful, but I wouldn't expect anything less. My mother had an eye for all things beautiful and interior design. She wouldn't have moved us into a place that didn't meet her qualifications.

The house was three levels, but you could only see two of them. The house was tan color and had some masonry on it. There were two balconies facing us and I hoped that I would be able to get one of those rooms.

Mom had decided to not let us chose this time, as the last time we broke one of her fifty thousand dollar vases while racing into the house to claim the best room.

So, I was nervous as to where she would put me.

"It's nice," Jasper shrugged as he continued to type away at his laptop.

Mom rolled her eyes, "What about you, Bella? What do you think?"

"It's gorgeous, Mom," I said, giving her a grin.

"I'm with Bella," Jane agreed.

"It's super pretty, momma," Elle gushed

"And what do you think, Alec, Garrett?"

Both Garrett and Alec shrugged, like Jasper they didn't seem to care. I can relate though. After moving around so much, it's just not fun anymore. Once we get use to a house, it's time to move.

However, I promised myself I wouldn't complain about that anymore. My parents needed to do what they needed to do. It would change nothing if I complained.

"Let's get inside," Mom sighed.

"Is Dad here?" Jane asked, hopeful.

"Not yet," Mom said as Peter, our driver, opened up the door. "He'll arrive tomorrow morning but you won't see him until the evening."

"Why?" Alec asked.

"You have school," Mom reminded him.

I held back my groan.

The worst part about moving was switching schools. I hated it. It wasn't that it was hard for me to make friends, because it wasn't, but that's the thing. I only got to be with those friends for a month or two before I moved. It really sucked to get attached to people only to be moved away again and again.

Not to mention it was so hard to catch up on the schoolwork.

"Great another school," Alec mumbled. "How long are we going to be at this one?"

"Until you graduate," Mom said.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You heard me," Mom laughed. "We aren't leaving. You're father and I have decided to settle down in one spot. I'm opening another office in Seattle and so is your father. I can't promise that we won't still take trips on occasion but we won't be gone long enough to require you to move schools,"

"Maybe we don't even have to go," Jasper said. "Bella and I are old enough to stay back with the twins."

"We have names," Jane scowled.

"Yeah being referred to as the twins isn't that much fun anymore." Alec agreed.

"Whatever," Jasper snorted. "But seriously, I'm eighteen in two months and Bella just turned sixteen."

"I'll take to your father about it," Mom promised.

"Good enough," Jasper sighed.

"Can we go inside now?" Jane asked, impatiently. "I'm cold, hungry, and tired."

"And you'll soon be grounded if you keep up that attitude," Mom warned as she pulled the keys out of her purse.

She unlocked the front door and stepped out of the way.

The grand foyer was simple. The floor was white marble, the walls were white, and there was a crystal chandelier. It also held the double staircase to the second floor.

"Where's my room?" Alec asked.

"Where's mine?" Jane asked.

"Nope," Mom smirked. "I will give you the formal tour and then you may retreat to your rooms to get ready for bed."

"What about food?"

"We already ate," I scoffed. "How much can you eat, Jane?"

"What? I can't help it that I'm a growing girl,"

I laughed.

"Peter could you got pick up some pizza?" Mom asked, kindly.

Peter nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Cullen,"

"Great, thank you," Mom set her purse on the stairs. "Alright, let's get this tour started,"

"I'm tired," Jasper grumbled. "Can we have a tour in the morning?"

"I have to be in Seattle by one," Mom said. "So, if you want to get up early, I supp..."

"Please start the tour," Jane ordered.

"Alright, follow me," Mom said, happily. "Okay, the first stop is the living room."

The living room was a warm khaki color that was accented with a deep chocolate brown and a crisp white color. In the center of the room was a white fireplace. On the mantle, there were two large candles and numerous vases. Right above that was a vibrant orange painting. To add light to the room there was a whimsical chandelier hanging right above the glass coffee table.

Lastly, there was a baby grand in the corner, near the armchairs.

It was perfect but my mom knew that.

"Nice," Alec complimented.

"It's great, mom," Jane offered.

"Lovely," I smiled.

"What they said," Jasper shrugged.

"Alright, moving on,"

Mom wasn't satisfied until she had showed us every room but our bedrooms. The house was beautiful, inside and out, and now that I knew that we were staying here until we finished school, at least I hope she stayed true to her word, I was a lot more into it.

The main level of our home held two living rooms. One of the living rooms was strictly for show, I mean we could use it but it didn't have a TV as the second living room did. The second living room was the family room where we would 'Spend time as a family', that's my mom's words not mine.

The first level also held the large dining room, the laundry room, and it connected to the four-car garage where our most valuable cars are housed.

The backyard was one of my favorite things about our new home. It was huge and not only had a little outdoor cooking area but it also had a large pool and a hot tub.

But that wasn't the best part. The best part was the view we had. We had a view of a large lake. I bet when the sun was setting, it was magical out here.

I'd have to wait until tomorrow evening to see.

The basement of our house was very cool. There was a game room, which we found out connected to Jane, Elle, Garrett, and Alec's rooms. Their rooms weren't in the basement though. Mom had the designer install slides that led them to the game room from their bedrooms upstairs.

I may be sixteen but I was slightly jealous, as was Jasper.

The basement also held the movie theater, the gym, the wine cellar, both my parents had offices down there, and lastly there was a room dedicated just to the boys and just to the girls.

"Now don't think that means the girls can't go into the boy's room and vise versa," Mom said. "I wanted to make one room sort of girly for my book club, and tea time, and your dad wanted something mainly so he can invite associates over for whatever he wants,"

"Nice."

"Can we see our bedrooms now?" Jane asked, hopeful. "Please, mom,"

"Alright, let's go," Mom smiled. "The third floor, is where all the bedrooms are. We have a total of ten of them. Two of which are the guest bedrooms. You know how your cousins like to come for visits and of course for other friends who need a place to stay."

"Cool,"

"This is your father and I's room," Mom said. "I'm sure you aren't interested in seeing it."

"Not really."

Mom laughed, "I didn't think so. Jane this is your room." Jane rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. "Love you too, Jane."

"I love you, mom!" Jane yelled from the other side of the door. "This is amazing!"

"You're welcome," mom laughed. "Bella, this is your room,"

"Thanks," I said, kissing her cheek. "Love you. I'm tired so I'm probably going to shower and get to bed."

"Sweet dreams,"

I nodded and opened the door to my newest bedroom.

I stepped into a little sitting area first. The walls were a creamy brown color and the floor had lush white carpet. Situated on the wall was a flat screen and various decorative pictures.

I had two white couches that sat in the middle of the room, a glass coffee table with my favorite flowers sitting in a vase, and a white armchair. Blue decorative pillows, and an afghan, were placed decoratively on the couches and the armchair.

For light, I had a two small black lamps placed on a desk, which was located right under my flat screen.

Across from the flat screen, and behind the armchair, there are French doors that open up to my bed.

The walls surrounding my bed are dark blue, which goes great with the chocolate brown that my mom had chosen for the theme of my room.

The bed itself is placed up against the furthest wall. It has a brown comforter and brown and blue decorate pillows, and sheets. In front of the bed is a leather seat and in front of that is a tan armchair.

That was all that was in that room. Back in the sitting room, there were two other doors. One led to the bathroom and the other led to my walk in closet.

My walk in closet was also a dark chocolate brown but it had black shelves, cabinets, and dressers. It was also filled with color, from my clothes. My mom obviously hired someone to have all this stuff put away before we got here.

I had tons of clothes, shoes, and of course accessories. I never use to be into the fashion thing but when I just recently changed. I had been in Paris for the last five months and I was hanging around with many fashion enthusiasts so it finally started to grow on me.

I had hundreds of shoes, some that haven't even been released yet. I hand thousands of dresses, skirts, shirts, and other fun stuff, again some of the stuff that I have isn't set to release for another six months or so.

And I probably shouldn't even mention how much jewelry and other accessories I have.

I have quite the collection.

I left my closet and walked into my bathroom. My bathroom was the simplest of my room. The walls were white as was the floor. I had a walk in shower with a bench seat, a Jacuzzi tub, and behind another door was the toilet.

There was a counter with many drawers placed across from the hidden toilet. A large mirror was above that. I checked the drawers and saw that all my makeup, ponytails, and stuff like that had already been organized into the drawers.

And in the middle of the room was a small seat.

My room was beautiful and I was glad that we would stay here long enough to enjoy it.

You see, my parents are somewhat famous. They don't act or direct movies but they're just as good. My mom, Esme, is a lawyer. She represents some big celebrities but those aren't her only clients. She's a lawyer the likes to dabble in a little of everything.

My dad is a world-renown surgeon, hence the reason we move around so much. He not only owns his own hospital practice but he also freelances for different hospitals.

We had been in Europe for the last five months before the hospital in Seattle called to see if he could help them out. My mom talked my dad into it, because she had always wanted to send us to Denali Academy.

I mean, she could've because Denali Academy offers housing for its students but she doesn't like being away from us. Well, she doesn't like us being in one state, or country, while she's in another.

Therefore, my siblings and I have stayed with our parents and traveled from school to school.

It can't complain though because for a while I really did enjoy moving around but when I finally started to relax and enjoy a place, that's when I started to resent it.

"What do you think?" Mom asked, bringing me from my thoughts.

"It's really pretty," I said. "And it's so me."

"I'm glad you like it." Mom smiled. "But don't be just lock yourself in here all day, every day. I have a feeling I'm going to have to drag your siblings out of their bedrooms kicking and screaming,"

I laughed, "Probably,"

I have a big family, if you haven't already noticed. I have six siblings, two of them older than me and the rest of them younger than me.

First, there was Emmett. Emmett, like me, inherited our mom's looks. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was also twenty years old and going to Washington State. He was another one of the reasons that motivated my parents to move to Washington.

Second, there was eighteen year old, Jasper. Jasper had dark brown hair but inherited our dad's icy blue eyes. Most people label Jasper as a bad boy, and he was. What I mean by that is he liked to fight, drink, and do other bad things. Nevertheless, he did have a good heart when it came to his family. He treated us all with respect and love, and so my parents trusted him with the rest of us.

Then there was me, I just turned sixteen two weeks ago. I took after my mother completely in looks. I had brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and full pout lips. I was an outgoing bookworm who had just recently discovered fashion. I made friends easily and normally was able to search out true friends from the fake friends that wanted only money or connections.

Then there were the twins, who were twelve, Jane and Alec. Jane had long blonde hair and blue eyes while Alec had inherited our mothers brown hair and Dad's blue eyes. Though they were twins, they could not be more different. Jane was funny, childish, yet was able to be serious when the situation called for it. Alec was more reserved then his twin. It took him the longest to make friends as he proffered being alone.

Then there was Garrett, he was nine. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Dad. He was also a charmer, very sweet, and super smart for his age.

And Lastly, there was Elle. She had just turned five three days ago. She had long brown hair and our dad's bright blue eyes. Elle was silly, fun, and very observant.

My mom had always wanted to have a large family but until she met my dad, she had thought that would be impossible. When she was a teen, she was in an accident and doctors told her that the chances of her having children were slim to none.

Yet after having a one-night stand with my dad, she was pregnant with Emmett.

Emmett was a great surprise, according to my mom. She thought he would be her one and only but after going to a doctor to check to see what her chances of having more were, she was very optimistic that she would have the family she always dreamed of.

"School starts in the morning," Mom said. "You have to wear a uniform."

I nodded. I wouldn't expect anything less for Denali Academy.

"It just says a black skirt, a white blouse with the Denali logo on it, and if you'd like you can wear the jacket that also has the logo on it. Oh, and if you want you can wear a black dress that has the Denali Academy logo on it,"

I nodded.

"You can wear whatever shoes you'd like, tights, and other accessories, if you wish,"

"Sounds good," I said, yawning. "I should probably get to bed. What time does school start in the morning?"

"Eight thirty," Mom said. "You sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm stuffed," I said. "I ate more than enough on the way here."

"Alright," Mom kissed my forehead. "I probably won't be home until...I don't know If I'll be home at all tomorrow night. But I'll make sure to call and say goodnight,"

"I'm not a little girl," I said.

"Just humor me," Mom said.

"Fine," I said. "I'll expect your call so that we can gush about all the cute guys I see."

"Deal," Mom grinned. "Sweet dreams, Honey,"

"Night, Mom,"

Mom gave me one last smile before she left my room.

As I started to kick my shoes off, The Flat screen on my wall clicked on.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Jane?" I frowned.

"Isn't this cool? We can talk to each other via the TV! Hold on, I'm going to see if I can get everyone on,"

I stared at the TV with a smile. That really was cool. Although, I'm sure after a while it would get annoying. I'd have to see how I could make it ask me if I'd like to talk to Jane or Alec, or Jasper first.

"Hey!" Jane greeted once everyone's room had appeared on my TV.

"Holy cow!" Elle squealed as she rushed to her TV. "That's so cool!"

"Agreed," Garrett said in awe.

"Now we can talk without leaving our rooms," Jasper laughed. "Cause I don't think I want to leave this room, ever,"

"We have school," Alec snorted.

Jasper's smile fell, "Yeah, I know. Denali Academy, home to all the rich bitches and douche bags,"

"You're one of them," Alec laughed.

"What's a..."

"Don't repeat anything, Elle," I said. "Only big kids can say those words."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Denali Academy isn't bad," Jane said. "I've heard it's amazing and fun!"

"It's school," Alec grumbled. "It can only be so fun."

Denali academy wasn't just for high schoolers. They had three campuses spread throughout Forks, Washington. The high school students went to one, the middle schoolers to another, and the kids in elementary school went to another.

Then they had housing for all those students whose parents decided to send them, instead of coming with them.

It was surprising that some parents were willing to send their kindergarten students to a boarding school but hey, that's their method of parenting.

"I hate the uniforms," Jasper said.

"We've worn uniforms at most of the schools we've gone too," I said. "You should be use to it by now."

"Denali Academy has Causal Friday," Jane said. "So once a week I can stun the students of the Middle school division with my awesome outfits."

"See," I laughed. "You can try to 'stun' the high schoolers on Friday, Jazz,"

"Bite me, sis,"

"No biting anyone," Mom laughed. "Garrett, Elle, it's time for bed. The rest of you have an hour."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," Jane giggled.

"How do I sign off?" I asked. "I'm tired."

"Press the red button on the side of the TV," Mom said. "You'll have to ask your father about the rest. That's all I know,"

"Okay," I yawned. "Night everyone,"

"Night," they said. I hit the red button on the side of the TV and went to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I always dread the first day of school. I'm going to walk around like an idiot with a map in front of my face, try not to walk into people, while also having my every move analyzed by the Elite of Denali Academy.

Fun

* * *

><p><strong>Again, you should look up Vera Wang's preppy princess Ad. lol. And don't forget to tell me what you think of Chapter 1. I'm halfway through with Chapter 2 so that'll be up either tomorrow morning or tomorrow night. :D Also, Updates for all my stories are coming very soon. I'm able to multitask when writing so I literally have like five words open. lol.<strong>

**Review**


	2. Denali Academy

**Long chapter! Normally, I don't write chapters that are close to six thousand words but I just couldn't stop with this one. You should really check out the outfits/homes/ and people inspiration that I have linked on my page. I envised different people than what you're normally use to. I think Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are the only ones who didn't get a cast change. So check it out, it's linked on my page. So, without further ado, read on. :D**

**Excuse any errors as these chapters aren't beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I rolled over with a groan and turned off my alarm. It was seven thirty, which meant I had a little over twenty minutes to get ready, five minutes to eat breakfast, and then five more to get to school and get my schedule before the bell rang.

Lovely

I rolled out of bed and stretched my arms above my head.

"Are you up?" Mom asked, poking her head into my room.

"Yes," I yawned as I stumbled my way toward the bathroom.

"I have to leave earlier than planned," Mom said, sadly. "Breakfast is being prepared by Chef Biers so you don't need to worry about that. But I do need you and Jasper to drop the younger kids off at school,"

"Alright," I said. "Have a nice day."

"You too, honey,"

I stifled my groan, "The first day is always the worst."

"It'll be different here," she promised. "Just be open."

"I will."

"Love you, Bells,"

"Love you too, Mom," I said as I turned the shower on. I waited until it was warm enough before jumping in and letting the hot water relax me.

I spent maybe ten minutes in the shower before I got out and dried off.

"Bella! Can you help me tie my shoes?" Elle asked.

"Can you ask Jazz? I'm kind of busy,"

"Jazzy! Can you tie my shoes?" Elle yelled as she let my room.

It didn't take me longer than five minutes to finish getting myself ready. I didn't do anything fancy with my hair, I just threw it into a ponytail and straightened my bangs.

Then, I slipped on a lacy black bra and panties before finally slipping into my pleated black skirt, white blouse, and my black peep toe Christian Louboutins.

To tie my outfit together, I added a red belt and a matching bag.

"Miss. Cullen?" I heard Maria ask.

Maria Biers was our maid. It was my dad's idea to get a maid and a chef. Since my parents were always running around, they didn't have time to keep the house clean or even cook for us.

Though we weren't incapable of it, I got tired to being the only one doing anything so I let my parents get the maid and chef.

Riley, the chef, and Maria have been with us since I was thirteen years old. They were thrilled to learn that we were moving to Washington, as they were both born and raised in Port Angeles.

They even had a house out here and so they were once again, more than willing to move with us.

"Yes," I called from my closet as I pulled out my coat.

"Breakfast is ready,"

"I'll be right down," I said as I stuffed a notebook and some pencils into my purse.

"Very well,"

I folded my jacket over my arm and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. The heavenly smell of French toast infiltrated my nostrils as I arrived on the first level.

"Good Morning, Isabella,"

"Good Morning," I said, taking a seat next to Jane. "This looks amazing."

"Thank you," Riley beamed. "Bon appetite,"

"Thank you."

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair but that's what it's always like when you have an amazing chef life Riley to cook for you. Everything tasted wonderful and by the time it was time to go, I was stuffed.

"Let's go," Jasper grunted as he snatched some toast off the table.

"You slept in, huh?" I guessed.

"Yep," Jasper picked up Elle and headed toward the garage.

"You heard him," I said, ushering Garrett, Alec, and Jane toward the garage. "Let's go."

"Do I have to?" Alec asked.

"Yes,"

"It won't be bad, Alec," Jane said. "If you want I can hold your hand?" she teased.

"Yeah, I don't think so." he slipped his hands into his pockets and rushed into the expedition.

Our first stop was the elementary school, as it was the closet. Jasper decided to stay in the car while I took Garrett and Elle into the school.

Denali Elementary was fairly large and had many students. Elle could barely contain her excitement as she saw all her potential friends but Garrett hid behind me and kept his head down at all times.

When we reached the lavish office, a large blonde haired woman greeted me warmly.

"Hello! You must be dropping off our newest students, Garrett and Elle Cullen, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Alright, you've come to the right place," she grinned. "I'm Mrs. Gavin, the secretary for Denali Elementary. I'll show them to their classes,"

I nodded and knelt in front of my siblings, "Have a good day, okay?"

"Okay," Elle said, bouncing excitedly.

"Fine," Garrett mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up, buddy," I said, ruffling his hair. "You'll make tons of friends, I promise,"

He gave me a half smile, "Love you, Bells,"

"Love you too, Gar," I hugged them both before I left to get back to the car.

The next stop was the middle school. Alec and Jane didn't need my help to escort them to class so I didn't.

Once they had made it inside, Jasper headed to the high school.

"Try not to get into any fights," I begged.

"No promises," Jasper said as he lit up a cigarette. "If someone pisses me off, or touches you, they're in for a hell of a beating."

I sighed, "You need anger management classes,"

"Okay, mom," he laughed. "I'll see what I can do about that."

"Please do,"

The high school was the biggest of all three and by far the most populated. Parents didn't really have a problem sending their teens to boarding school, so this was expected. What was even more expected was the fancy cars that filled the lot.

I couldn't wait to bring my own car. It would put all of these to shame. I had a black and red Bugatti Veyron. It was a gift when I got my permit, at fifteen. I had to wait a few more months before I was able to get my license and drive my car on my own.

I looked forward to that day.

"I'll see you at lunch," I said as I opened up my door.

"I'll save you a seat," Jasper said, grabbing his bag. "If anyone bothers you, tell me."

"You can't solve all your problems by beating someone up,"

"Don't underestimate me," he said, grinning.

"I'm serious, Jasper," I said as we walked toward the main office. I noticed almost everyone stop what he or she was doing to gawk at us. "Don't fight here, okay? If you get kicked out, where are you going to go?"

"Public school," Jasper shrugged. "Where I don't have to dress like some uptight douche,"

"You look very handsome," I complimented.

"Sure, Sure," he brushed it off.

We reached the main office and found Dean Denali waiting for us.

"Isabella and Jasper Cullen," he smiled. "Welcome,"

"Thanks,"

"I have your schedules right here," he snapped his fingers and a redheaded woman quickly placed the papers in his hands. "Here you go. Your locker numbers and combination is located at the bottom," I took my schedule and looked it over. "And as soon as your student ambassadors arrive you can head to class."

"Student ambassadors?" Jasper questioned.

"Someone who will show you around for today," Aro explained. "That way you don't have to walk around utterly confused."

"You called for me, Mr. Denali?" I turned to see a small girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Denali smiled. "Jasper this is your buddy for the day, Alice Masen. Alice, this is Jasper Cullen,"

"Nice to meet you," Jasper smirked, laying on the charm.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Likewise." she then offered me a grin. "Isabella, right?"

"Yeah,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Yeah, same,"

"So, you're into girls, huh?" Jasper guessed.

Oh, Dear God.

"Jasper," I hissed.

Jasper shot me a grin

"Right," Alice glared. "Can't I be her ambassador?"

"You'll be fine, Alice," Mr. Denali said, clearing his throat.

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's go."

"I'll catch you later, Bells," Jasper waved as he followed Alice out of the office like a lost puppy.

"And here comes your buddy," Mr. Denali said, happily. "Angela Weber meet Isabella Cullen."

"Bella," I said, shaking her hand.

From first glance, I knew that Angela and I would be great friends.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella,"

"Same," I said, smiling.

"Welcome to Denali Academy, Bella," Mr. Denali said. "If you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Yeah, Okay," I promised.

Angela and I left the office together and headed toward my, our, first period class.

"So, Bella, where did you move from?"

"Italy," I said.

"Wow, what's it like there?"

"Sunny, warm," I said, smiling.

"And why did you move to Forks?"

"Well, my mom's always wanted to get us into Denali Academy," I said. "But beside that we moved to be closer to my brother, Emmett."

"Cool,"

"How long have you been in Forks?" I wondered.

"My whole life," she said. "My great-great-great grandpa is the founder of Forks."

"Wow," I said, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah," she laughed. "That fact right there earned me an instant enrollment at Denali Academy."

"The aim for the best," I laughed.

"They do," she agreed, smiling.

"Do you like it here?" I asked.

"I love it," she said. "It's really cool here. They have the best teachers, the best classes, high tech equipment, and tons of funding. The students here are a little...bratty but you know what money does to people."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"We all have money," she said. "That's why we're here. However, it's just like a public school. We have the extremely popular people who think everyone below them isn't worthy of coming here, the nerds, the fashionistas, etc,"

"Where do you fit in?"

"I'm the popular nerd," she said, grinning. "Although, I don't think anyone who has less money or connections then me isn't worthy of being here. I'm friends with everyone,"

I nodded, "That's what I try to do as well."

"Good," she said. "I don't mean to offend but I thought you'd be like..."

"The mean popular girl?" I guessed. I wasn't offended at all.

"Yeah, sorry," she blushed. "It's just that you are easily the riches family to live in Forks. I mean, everyone knows who the Cullen's are."

"I didn't let it go to my head," I said. "Yes, I have money. Yes, I like buying things that some can't afford. Yes, I know people in high places. However, I'm not a bitch about it, nor do I like telling the world about it. I'm Bella Cullen, a sixteen-year-old bookworm. Once you get to know me, I'm probably one of the sweetest people you'll meet."

She grinned, "You and I are going to be great friends."

"I agree," I said, smiling back.

The first class we had together was Biology. Mr. Banner, a tall balding man, taught that class. As soon as I walked in, he looked me over, his eyes lingering on my legs, and he licked his lips.

Gross, I thought with a shutter.

"Welcome, Isabella," he greeted.

"Hello," I said, quietly.

"I have a seat for you right up front," he said, nodding to the lab table that sat in the front of the room.

"Thanks," I said, hurrying to my seat.

Angela laughed, "He's harmless."

"He was checking me out,"

"He's a pervert but he's all talk no walk, if you know what I mean," she said, taking the seat behind me.

"How does he have a job?"

"He is the best of the best in his field," she explained.

I nodded in understanding. Denali Academy is known for its amazing teachers. They wouldn't have anything less, and the parents wouldn't expect less with the amount they dished out to have their kids here.

However, I'm sure if the parents knew someone like him was teaching the class they'd settle for second best.

"How do I look, Victoria?"

"Amazing, Tanya," A redhead with bright gray eyes said. "As always,"

The girl named Tanya smiled as she ran her hands through her hair another time, "Excellent."

She took her purse, or what I'm assuming is her purse, from Victoria and looked up.

Her eyes zeroed in on me, "Oh, hello,"

I smiled, "Hi."

"Isabella Cullen, right?" she assumed, perching herself on my desk.

"Yeah,"

"I'm Tanya Denali," she stuck her hand in my face.

I shook it, "It's nice to meet you, Tanya."

"I Love your shoes," she gushed. "They're amazing!"

"Thank you," I said. "They were a gift."

"Well they look absolutely fabulous,"

"Miss. Denali, Miss. Powers, please take your seats," Mr. Banner instructed.

Tanya gave Mr. Banner an icy glare, "How about you keep your mouth shut you pervert?"

"Burn," Victoria giggled.

Mr. Banner's face flushed in embarrassment and he sat back down at his desk.

I know he's a pervert but you need to treat your teachers with respect. I don't care who your father is. Her father shouldn't let her act like this either. If my dad, or mom, ever found out, I treated my teacher, anyone really, badly, I would be grounded until I learned manners.

However, I guess that's just my family.

"Anyway, where were we?"

"You were talking about her shoes," Victoria said. "Hi, I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicky,"

"Nice to meet you, Vicky," I said, politely. "We should probably take our seats. We can talk more at lunch,"

Tanya sighed, "I suppose. You promise to sit with me?"

I nodded, "I promise."

She smiled, satisfied, and sauntered back to her seat with her minion, Victoria, following her.

"She's one of the super popular if you're not as rich as me, you suck, girls," Angela whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "I could tell."

"It's easy to spot them, huh?"

"Just for those of us who know what to look for," I said.

"Agreed," Angela whispered.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today," Mr. Banner grinned at me. "Stand up and introduce yourself,"

I stifled my groan and stood up, "I'm Isabella Cullen, but I like to go by Bella,"

"You're hot!" A blonde haired, blue eyed, boy called from the back. Many of the guys surrounding him cheered their agreement.

I bit my lip as my cheeks flushed scarlet.

"You can join me for lunch, Mike," Mr. Banner said as I took my seat.

"I don't swing that way," Mike boomed.

"If you aren't in here at lunch, you'll get Saturday school," Mr. Banner warned.

I glanced over my shoulder at Mike.

"Fuck me," Mike grumbled. "Fine, I'll be here," he finally agreed. "Hey, baby doll,"

"Leave her alone, Mike," Angela demanded as I willed the nausea that I felt whenever he looked at me to go away.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. B," I heard a velvety voice apologize.

"Just take your seat, Mr. Masen,"

I turned back toward the front to see who had arrived late.

"Hi, Edward!" Tanya squealed from the back.

I looked at Edward with wide eyes. He was gorgeous. I've met tons of guys while traveling around the world but none could hold a candle to how hot Edward was.

He had striking green eyes, unruly bronze hair, and chiseled features. He was at least 6'2 and had a slightly muscular build.

When his eyes settled on me, he shot me a lopsided grin and headed over to me.

"Hello," he greeted as he placed his backpack on the floor.

"Hey," I said, biting my lip.

"I'm Edward Masen,"

"I'm Bella Cullen," I said, reaching my hand toward his. Much to my surprise, he took it and kissed it.

"Oh, come on, Masen!" Mike groaned from the back. "Leave this one alone. You already got Denali wrapped around your finger."

I wonder what Mike meant by that. Was Edward dating Tanya? Or was she just pinning over him? I'm sure tons of girls at Denali Academy are. I mean, I've been in his present all of five minutes and I was already crushing on him.

What's wrong with me?

I've never had a crush on a guy, ever. It wasn't because I thought I was too good for a boyfriend, I just never found someone who has been able to capture my interest. Hell, I've never been in one place long enough to get to know any guys so that's why I've remained boyfriend less for the last sixteen years of my life.

"Shut it, Newton,"

"What? I'm just speaking the truth," Mike laughed. "If you haven't fucked Edward, raise your hand,"

I looked around and saw that only Angela had her hand partially raised.

So, he was one of those boys. Any attraction I had for him flew out the window and was replaced with annoyance.

I didn't like guys like that. It wasn't right to sleep with someone only to dump them the next day, or week. That was low. I already had to deal with Jasper, he was like that, and I didn't want to have to deal with another.

"He's kidding," Edward said. "I haven't done everyone in this room."

"Obviously not the guys," A russet skinned boy with short black hair laughed.

"Enough," Mr. Banner finally said. "This isn't free hour. It's biology. Please be quiet so that I can start my lesson."

Everyone quieted down.

I ignored Edward the whole hour, though he did try to engage me in conversation. I'm sure by the end of the hour, he thought I was a stuck up bitch but what did I care what he thought?

When the bell rang, Angela and I gathered out things and left the room.

"Hey, wait up," Edward called, jogging toward us. "Ang, let me walk her to her next class."

I gave her a silent plea to not leave me with him

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes, Bella,"

I sighed, "Yeah, okay,"

Angela hurried toward her next class with Tanya and her group of friends.

"They were kidding back there," he said. "Now, I'm not saying I'm a virgin, because I'm not, but I don't screw around that much."

"So, you have a steady piece of ass?"

Edward laughed, "I have a girlfriend. So, I guess it's the same thing."

I stopped to look at him, "Are you serious?"

"Shit, I put my foot in my mouth again, didn't I?"

"No," I promised. "I just want to know if you're telling me the truth. About not fucking everything in a skirt,"

"I don't fuck everything in a skirt," he promised. "I prefer them naked."

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall.

"Wait, I'm sorry," he grabbed my arm. "I put my foot in my mouth, a lot. If you will allow yourself to get to know me, you'll see it."

Maybe he was telling the truth. I mean, obviously someone like him isn't a virgin, he's gorgeous, but that doesn't mean he fucks anything with a pulse.

Since it was my first day, and I didn't want to make any enemies, I decided to give him a second chance.

"Friends?" I offered

"Friends," he agreed. "Thank you for giving me the chance to explain myself."

"I'm sorry for being rude in the first place," I said. "I just...I've been around a lot of guys who sleep around for fun. Those kind of guys disgust me,"

"I don't just sleep around," he promised. "I have a girlfriend, who I've been with for nearly a year now, and she's the only one I sleep with."

"Tanya?" I guessed.

"Yeah," he said.

I hate to admit it but I was jealous of Tanya. God, I was pathetic. I've never been the girl who lusts over another girl's boy. However, that's always a step up from being the other woman, girlfriend, or whatever.

"Now let's get to class," he said. "Mr. Varner is a dick when it comes to tardiness."

"I think I can find it," I said.

"We have the same class so it's just easier to walk together, don't you agree?"

"Sure, Why not," I agreed.

Edward and I walked to class together and in just five short minutes, I learned that he was indeed naturally inappropriate. He was also very funny, and cocky, and not to mention he was friendly to everyone.

We made it to our trigonometry class with just seconds to spare. Mr. Varner, a short round man with gray hair, was a bad tempered teacher. He didn't take shit from anyone, which he shouldn't but he was rude to everyone, even me.

But he was one of the best so that guaranteed he'd always been employed at Denali Academy no matter how he acted.

I sat next to Angela in that class, which was a major plus. Trigonometry wasn't my strong point and so she helped me understand it a lot better than Mr. Varner did.

Once the bell rang signaling the end of math, Angela and I headed back to our lockers. I placed my newly acquired books in it, and dropped my jacket off, before heading to my English class.

Edward didn't have that class with us so after bidding us a good day, he took off toward his class with Tanya.

"He's not so bad," Angela said as we walked in the opposite direction. "They really were joking this morning. They always do that to him and vise versa. What do you expect from Jocks?"

"I shouldn't have judge him that fast," I said.

"You're going to give him a chance to prove himself, right?"

"He doesn't need to prove anything to me," I said. "But yes, I'm going to be his friend. I find him highly entertaining."

"He really is," Angela promised. "And he's a sweetheart, deep down of course."

"Of course," I laughed.

"Hey, Ang, Bells," Mike greeted, throwing his arms around us both. "How are my two favorite ladies doing today?"

"Fine, Mike," Angela said.

"I'm good," I said.

"That's good," he said. "So, I'm having a party this Friday, you should come,"

"Yeah," I said, surprising myself. I've never been one to go to parties before but I was determined to change that. I planned to do many things I haven't been able to do. Like, I wanted to try out for cheerleading, track, and maybe even softball.

I wanted to join the student council and try out for other after-school clubs.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," I said. "Do you plan to go, Angela?"

"She goes to all of my parties," Mike promised. "Isn't that right, Ang?"

"Yep," Angela said.

"She may seem like a goodie two shoes but she's a freak at parties,"

"Yeah thanks, Mike," Angela glared, shoving him away. "I'm not a freak...I just get really fun at parties when I'm drunk."

"You're fun now," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"You are getting on my last nerves, Denali,"

"Uh oh," Angela muttered under her breath.

"What?" I asked

"So a big thing you should know is that Rosalie Hale, the girl right there, and Tanya are enemies. Rose is the only girl who isn't afraid to stand up to Tanya. If it wasn't for the fact that Rosalie's father is a major funder for this school, she'd probably get kicked out."

Rosalie, the girl in question, was a tall statuesque girl with baby blue eyes and golden locks.

"Kiss my ass, Hale," Tanya grunted out as she took a seat.

"Ladies," Mr. Davidson sighed. "Please just take your seats and ignore each other. I hate these constant battles between you too,"

"I'm sorry, Mr. D, but Rose is just jealous that I stole Royce away from her freshman year. She just can't seem to get over it,"

The look Rosalie was giving Tanya was scary. If looks could kill, ran through my mind.

"You think I'd hold a grudge over some guy?" Rosalie snorted. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Tanya. Maybe you should try growing up sometime. You'd see life isn't all about boys,"

"Without them, we'd be nothing," Lauren, a bleach blonde girl with grayish green eyes, said. "I mean, they need to make the money, not us."

"Is she serious?" I asked Angela.

"Well, they're trying to follow in their mom's footsteps," Angela whispered back. "All of their moms met someone rich, popped out a few kids, and lived the relaxed life."

I rolled my eyes. The more this day went on, the less I wanted to be friends with Tanya and her posse but I was going to take Angela's stance on things. I would be friends with everyone no matter what.

Even if they hated me, I'd remain their friend. You know that saying, Kill them with kindness, that'd be me.

"Yes, let's live like they did back in the day where men hold the power," Rosalie said, sarcastically.

Mr. Davison sighed but straightened up when he saw Angela and I.

"Miss. Cullen! Welcome,"

The arguments seized as Rosalie turned to look at me.

"Hello," I greeted, politely.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rose," she held her hand out toward me. "I'm sorry for giving you such a bad first impression,"

"No, its fine," I laughed. "It's nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Isabella Cullen, but I like going by Bella,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, releasing my hand.

"Leave her alone, Rose," Tanya sneered from the back. "She doesn't want to hang out with a freak like you."

"She's perfectly capable of deciding herself," Rose said.

"Rosalie, I think it's best if you hurry to your next class," Mr. Davidson said, quietly. "I'll make sure to call Mr. Baxter and tell him you'll be a little late."

"Fine," Rose agreed. "I'll see you later Bella, Angela."

"See you later," Ang and I agreed.

"Alright, Miss. Cullen, I have a seat for you right next to Miss. Denali," he gave me an apologetic glance.

"Okay," I sighed as I headed to the back, where Tanya was seated.

"Hi, Bella," she greeted, happily.

"Hey,"

"So, you finally met Rosalie," she said. "She's the biggest bitch in the world."

"She's seemed...nice,"

"Oh, Honey, you've known her all of five minutes," Tanya said. "You'll see it the longer you know her."

I nodded

"Her and her best friend, Alice Masen, should be avoided at all costs,"

"Alice is your boyfriend's sister," Lauren whispered. "You can't just ignore her if you two plan to get married."

They were already thinking about marriage plans at sixteen? Really? I knew that one day I would get married but I wasn't worrying about that now. Did Edward and Tanya have some sort of medieval arranged marriage? Do people still do that?

"Alice is a free-spirit, I'm sure she's going to leave Forks. Edward and I won't have to worry about her much longer," Tanya said as she fixed her lipstick.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked.

"She's just super annoying," Lauren said.

"That doesn't matter to me," Tanya said, shoving her purse into the arms of Victoria. She tossed her hair over her shoulder before a sneer covered her face. "That little bitch tries to get him to break up with me."

With good reason, I thought

"Oh, uh, wow," I said when I noticed they were waiting for my reaction.

"I know," Tanya sighed, exasperated. "I've been really nice to her. I even made sure that her teachers knew she was immune but..."

"Immune?"

"Meaning she's untouchable when she gets in trouble," Lauren explained. "Tanya made sure that no matter what she did, she wouldn't get in trouble and of course she'd get the best treatment but Alice didn't like that,"

"Some people don't want their connections to help them get through life," I shrugged.

Tanya and Lauren burst out laughing, startling Mr. Davidson.

"What's so funny, Miss. Denali, Miss. Mallory?"

"Nothing,"

Mr. Davidson glared but went back to teaching his lesson. I quickly grabbed my notebook and started jotting down the notes.

My little comment effectively ended the discussion between Tanya, Lauren, and I.

I understood why they laughed but I didn't find it funny. They expected to get through life using their dad's, or husbands, connections to the higher people.

That was ridiculous.

When English ended, Angela and I said our goodbyes to Tanya and went back to my locker so that I could drop off my newest book.

"She's stupid," I said. "She wants a man to provide and do everything for her? Really?"

"A lot of girls were bred that way," Angela shrugged.

"Were you?" I wondered

"Ha, no," she said. "My dad definitely doesn't want me to wait for a guy to support me my whole life and my mom is more laidback. I mean, she wants someone who can help take care of me but she doesn't want me to be so dependent on them, you know?"

I nodded.

Even though I had money, and probably always would, I didn't want to let that go to my head too much. Yes, I liked buying stuff and going on trips to foreign countries but I wasn't about to sit back and live off family money my whole life.

It would always be there to help me but I was going to have a job to keep adding to my wealth.

I planned to follow my dad's example and be a surgeon. However, unlike him, I wasn't going constantly move around. When I had kids, I didn't want them to have to go from place to place. I'd find one place that I was happy with and stay there.

My next class was history with Mr. Jefferson. Edward was in that class again, as was Tanya. She sat in the desk behind Edward while I sat to the right of him.

Mr. Jefferson was another teacher who didn't take Tanya's bullshit, which was refreshing. I don't understand why these teachers don't understand that they wouldn't be fired for putting her in her place. They're the best of the best.

In addition, if the perverts weren't being fired for lusting after the girls, then why would the teachers who were actually doing something that needed to be done, be fired?

After my fourth period was over, I had a free period. I honestly didn't know where to go or what to do but thankfully, Angela had one too.

"So, what do we do?"

"Anything as long as we don't leave the campus," Angela said as she placed her books in her locker. "I usually go hang out downstairs near Starbucks,"

"Starbucks? There is a Starbucks in the school?"

"There's also a Jamba juice," she said, smiling.

Wow.

Angela and I headed downstairs to Jamba Juice. On the way, I also learned that the school had a variety of other fast-food joints built into the school.

After we got smoothies, we retreated to the large, multi-leveled library. Angela busied herself on an upcoming project while I roamed around looking at all the books they had.

"Good afternoon, Isabella,"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Denali," I said, politely.

"How is your first day going?"

"Really good," I said. "This place is awesome."

He smiled, "We aim to please here at Denali Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Denali High sounds like a dream school, huh? Well, it is exclusively for the rich. Pictures of how I envised it are also linked on my page, well they will be. I still have to update my page but you should check it out.<strong>

**Review! :D**


	3. Dad's Arrival

**All outfits/People/ and homes are linked on my page. You should really check it out if you haven't. :) I think that's all I have to say. Please enjoy Chapter 3 of The Elite of Forks.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Overall, my first day was a success. I had fun and met tons of new people, some that I didn't really like and some that I did.

I sat with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Angela, and a few others at lunch. Tanya wasn't happy about that but didn't seem to hold it against me. She just made me promise her that I'd have lunch with her tomorrow.

To which I agreed.

Jasper seemed to be having a goodtime. He boasted about how many numbers he had received since first period. I wasn't happy about that, and neither was Alice.

Alice seemed downright pissed at him. I knew how she felt. Jasper wasn't the easiest person to friend, or even be around. He liked to be cocky and show off and he wasn't afraid to purse a girl until she caved, not that many girls could resist his charms.

Alice did though, and I could see that aggravated Jasper. It was quite comical watching them bicker back and forth at lunch.

When lunch finally ended, Jasper and Alice headed to their next class, as did Angela and I.

I had gym right after lunch, which was never fun. I had forgotten to bring my gym shorts and tank so I thought I was able to sit out. Tanya told Mr. Clapp she had an extra and he told me to use hers.

I was then given the shortest shorts imaginable. They were skin tight and bright pink. I would no doubt have the attention of the boys the whole period.

Thankfully, Angela had a spare tank top to give me. Tanya wanted me to wear the sports bra that she had tried to give me but my boobs were too big and so I quickly gave it back.

I wasn't about to go out there in too tight shorts and a too tight shirt. With my luck, I'd have a nip slip or something worse.

So, I wore Angela's shirt.

Other than that, gym was uneventful. We played badminton and I ended up being paired with Mike Newton. Mike wasn't bad once you let yourself get to know him.

I discovered that he's dating Jessica Stanley and let me tell you, that made me a little more comfortable around him. He wouldn't try anything, at least I was assuming he wouldn't.

I met Jessica during my last period. She was a short plump blonde with blue eyes. She wasn't a natural blonde, her roots were darker so I'm leaning toward her being a natural brunette. However, I noticed most of the girls in Tanya's clique were blonde, and most of them weren't natural.

Did they dye it to fit in? Tanya was nuts if she thought I would be doing the same.

When the final bell of the day rang, I walked with Angela to the parking lot and waited for Jasper.

"I'll see you later, Bella," Angela said as a blue Mercedes pulled to a stop in front of us.

"Yeah, okay," I waved. "Have a goodnight."

"You too," Angela gave me one last wave before she climbed into the car with what I was assuming was her mom.

"Later, Cullen," Mike boomed from across the parking lot.

"Later, Mike,"

"So, how was your first day?" Edward's velvety voice asked.

"It was good," I said. "I really like it here."

"I'm glad,"

"Edward! Come on," Tanya whined. "Oh, hey, Bella!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

"Hey, Tanya,"

"I hope your first day lived up to your expectations,"

"Yeah, it was great," I promised.

"Great!" Tanya smiled. "Edward and I have to go. We have a date tonight, isn't that right, babe?"

Edward nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Tomorrow," I agreed.

I watched the walk away with a sigh. Okay, so I kind of liked Edward but he was off limits. Why is it that when I find someone I do like, and wouldn't mind going out with, they're taken?

"He's not good enough for you, anyway," Jasper said, startling me.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said, blushing. "Come on. We still have to pick up our other siblings,"

"Don't play stupid,"

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want Masen,"

"Jeez, Jasper," I grumbled. "What's with all the questions?"

"If you don't like him why are you getting so defensive?"

"Fine, I like him," I huffed. "Happy?"

"No," Jasper frowned. "He's not good enough for you."

I laughed, "And who is good enough for me?"

"No one," Jasper said.

"I guess I'll just be a spinster then," I said, sarcastically.

"That'd be best," Jasper said, seriously.

"You are such a dork," I snorted.

"But you love me,"

"Sadly, I do," I sighed. "And just so you know, there's nothing going on with Edward and I. He's with the beautiful Tanya Denali."

"Tanya is hot," Jasper groaned. "What I wouldn't give..."

I smacked him, "That's someone's girlfriend!"

"So? I can look but I can't touch."

"Disgusting," I grumbled under my breath.

"You're lusting after Edward," Jasper accused. "It's the same as what I'm doing."

"No, you're imagining fucking her," I snapped. "I just have a small attraction to Edward. I haven't pictured him naked, or doing me, or even kissing me."

"You better not,"

"Oh, so it's okay for you but not for me?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen, you're sixteen," Jasper stated. "So, yes,"

"Whatever," I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

We picked up Alec and Jane first, both of whom were talking to a group of kids. I was happy that Alec had made friends, and I was for Jane too. Although Jane has an easier time, making friends than Alec does.

They both said their goodbyes before hurrying over.

"How was school?" Jasper and I asked them.

"Great," Jane gushed. "I made so many new friends!"

"It was pretty good," Alec agreed. "How was yours?"

"Fun," I said and Jasper nodded his agreement.

"Do you want to know something cool?" Jane asked as we made our way to the elementary school. "In the cafeteria, they have fast food restaurants! How awesome is that?"

"Pretty cool," Jasper said. "The high school has it too."

"I love Denali Academy," Jane said, bouncing in place. "It's amazing. I hope we don't have to move anytime soon."

"Mom promised we weren't,"

"Yeah but stuff comes up," Alec sighed. "I'm with Jane though. I really like it here."

"Ditto," I agreed.

Our last stop before we went home was the elementary school to pick up Garrett and Elle. They were waiting patiently out front for us and as soon as we screeched to a stop, they rushed to the car.

"Hi Elle, Garrett," I greeted. "How was school?"

"Good,"

"Did you making any friends?" I asked.

"Yes," Elle said. "I met Hanna, Anna, Bianca, Cassidy, and Melissa. They're my best friends,"

"What about you, Gar?"

"I met a few people," he shrugged. "I don't have any best friends yet but maybe in a few months."

It took us ten more minutes to get to our lavish home in the woods. I noticed in delight that our dad's white Mercedes Benz was in front of the garage.

We haven't seen our dad in nearly three weeks. Our grandmother, who just happened to lived in Seattle, was admitted to the hospital in critical condition and so Dad flew down to be with her and to make sure that she was getting the best care possible.

Before that, we had planned to move back to the states but since the house still had a few weeks left, we stayed behind. It was just recently that our house was ready for move in and so, here we are.

"Daddy's home!" Elle squealed. The car had barely stopped before everyone in the backseat darted out and rushed into the house.

I quickly unbuckled myself and followed them. I arrived just in time to see my younger siblings nearly tackle our dad to the floor.

"Settle down," Dad chuckled as he tried to hug us all.

"We missed you so much, Daddy," Elle said as she hugged his legs.

"I missed you all too," Dad promised. "I hope you've all been good for your mother."

"Duh," Jane laughed.

"How's grandma doing?" I wondered.

"She's doing okay," he sighed."She has a long recovery ahead of her."

"So, what happened?" Jasper asked. "Mom just said she was in ICU."

"She had a stroke," Dad explained.

"Can we go visit her?" Garrett asked.

"This weekend," Dad said. "We'll leave Saturday morning and make it back just in time for church on Sunday."

"Sounds good," I said.

"So, tell me, how was your first day at Denali Academy?"

"It was a dream, Dad," Jane sighed as she collapsed back on the couch. "I love it here."

"Me too," Elle said. "Please don't make us move again."

Dad picked Elle up and placed her on his lap, "We are staying here until you all finish high school."

"You promise?" Garrett asked.

"I promise," Dad said, ruffling his blonde hair. "I mean, how could I make us move away from such a great house?"

"And school," Alec added.

"And school," Dad agreed. "Seriously isn't this place great?"

"It's amazing, Daddy," Elle sighed, happily. "My room is huge!"

"I have a rock climbing wall in my room," Garrett announced.

"No way," Jasper gasped

"Seriously?" Alec asked

"Yeah, really," he said. "I also have a basketball court."

The boys quickly excused themselves and rushed to see Garrett's bedroom. It really did sound impressive and I promised myself that I'd check it out sometime soon.

"Is your mother crazy?" Dad asked. "We'll never get them to leave."

"Dad, all of our rooms are a dream," Jane sighed, happily.

"I'll have to check them out," Dad said. "Oh, do you like what I did with the TVs? Well, I didn't do it but one of my friends at Apple did,"

"That's insanely awesome," Jane gushed. "I love it."

"They're really cool," I agreed. "But we need to put some kind of thing were it asks you if you want to talk with them."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty weird if we were getting dressed and someone wanted to talk," Jane agreed.

"I'll set that up," Dad promised moving Elle off his lap. "Right now, actually. You three need to get your homework done. Dinner will be at five,"

"What are we having?"

"Chicken Alfredo," Dad said, rubbing his stomach. "My favorite,"

"I love Riley's chicken!" Elle squealed. "It's so good!"

"Settle down, Spaz,"

Elle stuck her tongue out at Jane and then raced her up the stairs.

"Do you really like it here?" Dad asked as we slowly made our way up the stairs. "Or are you putting on a show so that you don't dampen everyone's mood?"

"I like it," I promised. "I really do."

"Does that mean you'll finally open up?"

"I always open up," I argued.

"You pretend," he said. "But I can always tell you don't."

"I just never saw the point in making real friends when I would just move again in a few months,"

Don't get me wrong, I did talk to people but I was more closed off. I thought that the more time I spent with them, the harder it would be when I finally had to leave.

"Sorry about that," Dad sighed.

"Its okay, Dad," I said. "Honestly, I don't mind. I got to see the world, not many teens can say that."

"True but you still need a stable environment," he said. "Somewhere you can call home,"

"I'd like to call Forks home," I said, honestly.

Dad nodded, "Well, you can. We aren't going anywhere for a very long time, if at all."

"That's nice to know," I said. "Now I can do all the things I want to do. Like join cheerleading, student council, the list goes on,"

"Just make sure we get to see you every once in a while," Dad said as we stopped in front of my door. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I said, saluting him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shitload..." He gave me a disapproving look. "Excuse me, a butt load of work to do."

"Better," he said. "Go on. I'll come get you when dinner's ready,"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I really missed you, Dad,"

"I missed you too, Bells," he said, giving me a brief hug.

I gave him one final smile before I retreated into my room.

Before I started on my homework, I changed out of my uniform. I traded my skirt for a pair of comfortable gray sweats, my blouse for a white lace tank top, and my Jacket for a midnight blue cardigan. Lastly, I ditched my heels for a pair of gray slippers.

I pulled my ponytail out of my hair and ran my brush through it before finally settling down to do the mountain of homework I had due the next day.

For the next hour and a half, I busied myself on my homework. Some of it was easy, like English, while others were hard. I think Math took the most amount of time to do.

I hate trigonometry.

I had just finished my homework when my I-phone started to ring. I glanced at it and saw a picture of my mom flashing across the screen.

"Hey, mom," I greeted.

"Hey, Honey," Mom said, happily.

"How was your day?" I wondered as I stuffed my homework into my backpack. I had a lot of it so I decided that I would be taking my actual backpack tomorrow and not just a purse.

"Stressful," she said. "I've been interviewing potential partners for my law firm."

"Did you find anyone?"

"This one woman, Elizabeth Masen, is amazing," Mom gushed. "She's actually from Forks. She has a daughter Jasper's age and a son your age. I think their names are..."

"Edward and Alice Masen," I finished

"Yeah, that's it,"

"I met them both today," I said.

"How did _your_ day go?" Mom asked.

"Good," I said. "Everyone was incredibly friendly."

"Did you see any hot boys?"

"Everywhere I go there are hot boys," I laughed.

"Let me rephrase, did you meet anyone that caught you interest?"

I didn't answer

"Ah! You did! Okay, tell me his name? Is he a jock? Nerd? Bad boy? Oh, please don't fall for a bad boy, Bella,"

"He's a jock," I said, sighing. "He's really funny, very inappropriate, but a sweetheart."

"He sounds delightful," she gushed. "What's his name?"

"Edward Masen," I said. "And he has a girlfriend. Tanya Denali, the Dean's daughter,"

"Oh, honey," Mom said, sadly.

"It's not like I have some big crush," I shrugged it off. "I mean, the guy is gorgeous but I'm not going to pursue someone else's boyfriend."

"You shouldn't," Mom agreed. "It's rude and that's a one way ticket to the whore reputation."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "But that's fine. There are tons of other guys at Denali High that are cute."

"Would you date any of them?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Besides Edward, I saw a few other guys that had caught my interest. Like Jacob Black. He was really cute not to mention smart.

"Well, good," she said. "Ask one of them out."

"Why?" I asked.

"You need to get out of the house more, Honey,"

"First of all, I use to go out every once in a while in Italy," I said. "I just wasn't really into the party scene."

"You're only sixteen once," Mom said. "Now don't take that the wrong way. I don't want you running the streets all hours of the night nor do I want you drinking, doing drugs, or getting arrested,"

"I have a desire for none of those things either," I promised. "But recently, I made a promise to myself that I would get out more. So, don't worry. I'm sure soon enough you'll end up grounding me to the house,"

"Do you plan to be bad?"

"Not entirely," I laughed.

"Will anything you do require bail money?"

"No," I promised. "I plan to remain out of jail."

"Okay, then have fun," she said.

"Thanks for the permission," I said. "Oh, speaking of permission. Can I go to a party Friday night?"

"Where is it being held and with whom do you plan to go with?"

"It's being held at this guy named Mike Newton's house. I plan to go with a friend, Angela Weber."

"No drinking, No drugs, and No sex,"

"Wow, mom," I grumbled.

"What? I'm well aware that teens these days like to sleep around with anyone who gives them attention."

"Are you calling me a slut?" I asked.

"No," Mom laughed. "I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Is Jasper going with you?" Mom asked.

"No," I sighed. "I don't know, probably." Jasper was a party slut. If there was a party, he'd find out and go.

"If Jasper goes, you can go,"

"But..."

"I trust you but I don't trust the boys that'll be at the party, no doubt drinking. You're a small girl, honey. They could try something,"

"Fine, I'll bring Jasper," I grumbled.

"Thank you,"

"Yeah, sure," I sighed. "I have school work to do so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"I'll be there before you get home from school," she promised.

"Alright, Love you," I said.

"Love you too, Sweetheart,"

I hung up.

I didn't exactly want to bring Jasper to the party but there was a big possibility that he would've showed up anyway.

With a sigh, I retrieved my apple laptop and logged onto Facebook. I had over three hundred friend requests, twenty messages, and over a hundred alerts.

I accepted all the requests, responded to all the messages, and checked my notifications for anything of importance.

There wasn't.

As I was just about to log off, my Instant message alert popped up.

Edward Masen: Hello

I smiled

Bella Cullen: Hey, Edward

While I awaited his response, I checked out his profile. What I mean by that was I went through his pictures and tried not to lick my monitor. Yes, I was pathetic. I have officially resorted to stalking some guy I felt an attraction for on Facebook.

Edward Masen: Thanks for accepting my friend request. I was a little worried you'd reject it.

I frowned

Bella Cullen: Why?

Edward Masen: Because I have a tendency to put my foot in my mouth

Bella Cullen: Yes but you're also pretty cool :D

Edward Masen: I'm honored. Bella Cullen thinks I'm cool.

I rolled my eyes

Bella Cullen: Don't make me take that back

Edward Masen: Shutting up

I laughed.

Edward Masen: Sooo, what are you wearing?

I snorted

Bella Cullen: Wouldn't you like to know.

Edward Masen: ;)

Bella Cullen: Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Tanya?

I glanced at the clock and noted that it was nearing seven thirty. They either went on their date right after school or they ended it early.

Edward Masen: Our date consisted of me taking her shopping and buying her some clothes.

Bella Cullen: Nice

Edward Masen: Nope, boring

Bella Cullen: Shopping can be fun, ya know.

Edward Masen: Try going shopping with Tanya. You'll suddenly hate shopping.

Another IM popped up. This one was from Tanya.

Bella Cullen: Speak of the Devil...Hold on a second

Bella Cullen: Hey, Tanya

Tanya Denali: Hey, Bella! Thanks for accepting my request. You have some gorgeous pictures.

Bella Cullen: Thanks

Edward Masen: K. I'll just snoop through your pics and download some so I have them for later.

Bella Cullen: Perv

Edward Masen: lol, yep

"Bella, I need some help," Jane announced, barging into my bedroom.

"With?" I asked.

"My math," she groaned. "It's a killer."

"Let me see," I moved my laptop off my lap and looked at her homework.

"Whose Edward?" she asked as she read my instant messages. "Holy shamrock. He's hot!"

"Homework," I urged.

"Look at his eyes," she gushed. "He's adorable. If you don't want him, I'll take him."

"Ha, you wish," I laughed. "He's not only four years older but he's taken."

"Sure he is," she doubted me. "Who is the lucky woman?"

"Tanya Denali,"

Jane looked her up.

"Do you want me to help you out or not?"

"Yes," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You got all but three, five, and six right." I said. "Do them again and come back," I handed her, her paper.

She pouted, "You're no fun."

I resumed my place in front of my laptop.

Tanya Denali: Ur welcome. So, r u going to Mike's party this Friday?

Bella Cullen: Yeah

Tanya Denali: We should totally ride their together.

Bella Cullen: I promised I'd ride with Ang

Tanya Denali: She's riding with my sis and me so that's perfect!

Bella Cullen: Sounds good. Hey, I'm sorry but I have to cut this short. My little sis needs some homework help.

Tanya Denali: It's okay. I'll see you in the morning.

I exited Tanya and I's chat and went back to Edward.

Bella Cullen: Back

Edward Masen: :)

Bella Cullen: How do you like my pics? How many did you save?

Edward Masen: A few hundred

I laughed

Bella Cullen: I should start charging

Edward Masen: You should. I'm sure Newton and Black are saving a few for later too.

Bella Cullen: Mike's got a girlfriend

Edward Masen: He can still look, he just can't touch

Bella Cullen: My brother said the same thing this afternoon.

I probably shouldn't add that it was about his girlfriend.

"Okay, I fixed them," Jane sighed. "Are they right now?"

I scanned over her paper while also making sure she kept her hands, and face, away from my laptop.

"All of them are correct," I promised.

"So, can I hang out with you now?"

"No,"

"But I want to spend time with my big sis," she said, sticking out her bottom lip.

"How about we go watch a movie together?" I suggested

"Fine," she sighed. "But tomorrow we look up hot guys on Facebook."

"Maybe," I laughed.

"I'll be waiting," she called over her shoulder as she left my bedroom.

Edward Masen: Great minds think alike.

Bella Cullen: I wouldn't call Jasper a 'great mind'. He's a douche.

Edward Masen: My sister agrees with you. Although, I think part of her wants to slap him and the other half wants to fuck him.

Bella Cullen: Nice. I have to go. Jane, my younger sister, wants to watch a movie. I'll see you tomorrow, right?

Edward Masen: I'll be the handsome one near the yellow Lamborghini

Bella Cullen: Okay, see you later, Handsome

Edward Masen: See you later, beautiful

I bit my lip to contain the giant grin that threatened to spread across my face. Edward thought I was beautiful?

I didn't think too much into it as I logged off my laptop and went in search of Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>You should check out the polyvore sets I made to go along with this chap. It's pretty cool, at least I think so :D So, what do you think? I'd love to hear.<strong>

**Review!**


	4. The many sides of Tanya Denali

**All outfits/People/ and homes are linked on my page. You should really check it out if you haven't. :) I think that's all I have to say. Please enjoy Chapter 4 of The Elite of Forks.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

When my alarm woke me up at seven thirty again on Tuesday morning, I followed the same routine as the previous day. I showered, did my hair, make up, and changed into my uniform.

I tried to change it up a bit today so I borrowed one of Jasper's ties and wore that along with a red beret and matching red Michael Antonio pumps. When I glanced at myself in the mirror, I was satisfied with my look.

I made sure to pack a gym bag so that I wouldn't have to borrow Tanya and Angela's things again. I packed gray cotton capris, a blue leopard sports bra, black converse, and a pull over v-neck sweater.

By the time I was finished with that, it was time to go. I didn't have time for breakfast so I hoped that I'd have a little extra time before class to grab a muffin from Starbucks.

Today, we didn't have to drive our younger siblings to school, so we took Jasper's car. Jasper's Koenigsegg CCX is his one and only love. If you scratched his car, he'd most likely claw your eyes out, which is why he rarely uses it. Therefore, you can imagine my surprise when I found him waiting in the driveway in his precious car.

I didn't question it though. He was most likely taking his car to impress the girls, and a few of his guy friends.

"Do you think you can find a ride home after school?" Jasper asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

I shrugged, "Probably, why?"

"I'm taking Irina out after school,"

"Who's Irina?" I asked.

"Apparently, Tanya Denali's older sister," he said. "She's an older, hotter version, of her younger sister. Not that Tanya isn't sexy as hell because she is,"

I rolled my eyes, "And when did you decide to take her out?"

"Last night," he said.

"Why?"

Jasper frowned, "What do you mean why?"

"Why are you going out with her?"

"Do you not approve?" he asked.

"I don't even know who you're talking about," I said. "I'm just wondering what the rush is? We've been here a day and a half and you've already got a steady piece of ass on the side?"

"Are you jealous that I'm going to get some and you aren't?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"Yes, Jasper," I said, sarcastically. "That's exactly right. I'm so jealous,"

He laughed, "There really isn't a rush. I just really like Irina. She's fun, beautiful, she loves cars, and she isn't afraid to get down and dirty,"

I scrunched up my nose.

"Not like that," Jasper laughed. "Okay, I meant it that way a bit too. We hooked up in the bathroom and she..."

"And this is where I stop listening," I groaned. "I don't want to hear who you do or where you do it. Just keep it to yourself, okay?"

"Fair enough,"

Once Jasper parked the car, he made sure that it was far away from everyone else's, we went our separate ways. He went to hang with his newly made friends while I went to hang with mine.

"Good Morning, Bella," Angela greeted.

"Good Morning, Angela,"

"How was your night?" she wondered as we made our way into the building.

"Pretty good," I said. "How was yours?"

"Same," she said. "I spent most of my night reading in my bedroom."

"Sounds fun," I said. "I probably would've done that as well but my sister wanted to watch a movie. Well, no actually, she wanted to keep looking through pictures of Edward,"

"I bet." Angela laughed. "What were _you_ doing looking at pictures of Edward?"

I blushed, "I was on Facebook and we were chatting."

"You like him!" she accused with wide eyes.

"No! Well, a little," I admitted with a sigh. "But he's with Tanya. So, don't worry. I won't do anything,"

"Honestly, that wouldn't stop any of the girls here," Ang snickered. "They all want Edward and would gladly be the other woman if he would give them the time of day but Edward's not like that. He doesn't play around. He is a flirt but he would never do something while he's with someone. He's a gentleman,"

"I will not be tempted by him." I vowed.

Who was I kidding? He already tempted me. The only thing keeping me from jumping him is the fact that he has a girlfriend.

"Good," she laughed. "There are plenty of other guys who would love to go out with you."

I smiled, "What about you? Who do you have your eye on?"

She blushed, "No one."

"Oh, come on, tell me," I pouted. "Please,"

She sighed, "I don't think you've met him but his name is...Hey, Ben!"

"Hey, Angela," A brown haired, blue eyed, boy grinned. "And you're Isabella Cullen, right?"

"Bella," I corrected.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," he said, shaking my hand. "I'm Ben Cheney,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"So, Angela, I was wondering if you could help me with something,"

"Yeah, sure,"

I glanced at Angela with a smile. It was blatantly obvious that she had a major crush on Ben.

"I haven't eaten breakfast," I said, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "So, I'm going to see if I can get a muffin or something from Starbucks,"

"Oh, I'll come..." Angela said, snapping out of her Ben induced high.

"No, No," I pushed her towards Ben. "You two talk. It was lovely meeting you again, Ben,"

"You too, Bella," he said, not taking his eyes of Angela.

I smiled and left the two of them to talk. I could see that they both liked each other very much but I could also see that they were oblivious to each other's feelings. I'd have to see what I could do to help them get together.

They'd make a cute couple.

"I've been looking for you," Edward smiled, pushing off his locker.

"Oh, hey," I smiled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he said.

I nodded, "Where's Tanya?"

"Somewhere," he shrugged.

"And because you can't find her, you decided to follow me around?" I teased.

"You caught me," he laughed. "If I was really looking for her, you'd be the person to stick around. She has a built in Bella Cullen radar so I'm sure she'd come to you eventually,"

I laughed, "That's nice to know."

"So, I hear you plan to go to Newton's party,"

"Yeah," I said. "Are you going?"

"Of course," Edward said. "The Newton's throw the best parties in town."

"I look forward to seeing that for myself," I said as we stopped at the Starbucks.

"And how are you getting to the party?" he wondered.

"I'm carpooling with Tanya," I said. "How about you?"

"I'm going with Rose and Alice,"

I nodded and ordered my breakfast.

"Morning, Bella," Rose smiled. "You look cute."

"Thank you," I grinned. "So do you. I love your shoes,"

"Thank you! I just got these as a gift from my dad," she beamed. "They're from Sergio Rossi,"

"I've seen better," Tanya sneered. "Those shoes are so last season, Hale,"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Tanya."

Tanya just ignored her and wrapped herself around Edward. "Hey, Baby."

"Hey," Edward greeted.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Good," I said. "How about you?"

"Fabulous,"

I nodded and took a bite of my muffin.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Lauren said.

"Why?" I asked.

She took it from me, "This has a lot of calories in it. You don't want to get fat, do you?" she asked as she threw it away.

I sighed. No, I wasn't worried about getting fat. Not only did I have a fast metabolism but I also workout almost every day. But you know what, I'd rather be fat than count calories constantly and deny myself amazing food.

"Bella, I have to go," Rose said with a roll of her eyes. "If you aren't doing anything tonight you should come with Angela, Alice, and I to the mall. We're going shopping for party worthy outfits."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," I said. "What time are you going?"

"As soon as we change out of these lame outfits," she said.

"I'd love to go," I said. "Can I get a ride home afterschool so that I can change? My brother has a date,"

"Sure, no problem," Rose said.

"You actually want to go with her?" Tanya asked, incredulously.

"I'll see you later, Bella," Rose sighed.

"Yeah, okay," I said. "Have a nice day,"

"You too," she called over her shoulder as she headed toward the stairs.

"Rose is just...ugh, I can't describe her," Tanya growled.

"I like her," I said. "And I like you," sort of. "Is it going to be a problem if I'm friends with both of you?" I wasn't going to stop my new friendship with Rosalie just because Tanya didn't like it. However, I would stop my friendship with Tanya if she demanded that I did.

"I don't see one," Edward said. "Right, Babe?"

Tanya sighed, "No, it's not a problem."

"Great," I said. "I'll see you in class."

"Later," Edward waved as I headed toward the stairs.

My morning flew by with little incident. I tried to pay attention but that was next to impossible when I was in the classes that Edward, and the rest of the jocks, were in. Edward was a big goof ball and when he wasn't joking around with me, he was joking around with Mike and Jacob. It wasn't until Mr. Varner gave them detention that they decided to shut up.

I received another big load of homework but since I chose to use my free hour to do homework, I was able to get it done. It was definitely a big plus that Angela and I had the same free hour. I struggled with Math but Angela excelled at it, so she helped me, and when she struggled with English, I helped her.

I spent lunch with Tanya and her crew today. I was hoping that I would be able to pretend I forgot and sit with Angela, Alice, and Rose again but I think Tanya knew I might do. So, when I left Spanish, I found Jessica and Lauren waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella," Lauren greeted, happily.

"Hey," I said.

"We thought you'd like to walk with us to the lunchroom," Jessica said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure," I said, grabbing Angela before she could make her escape. "Angela is joining us today too."

"Great,"

"You don't mind do you?" I asked Angela in a hushed whisper.

"No," she whispered back.

"Thanks,"

She nodded.

Lunch ended up being frustrating.

Tanya ignored me the whole hour, which I found weird. If she wants me to sit with her so bad, why ignore me? However, that wasn't what bothered me the most. It was Lauren. Every time I took a bite of my hamburger or fries, I received a disapproving look from her.

"Lauren," I sighed. "Look, I know you have the best of intentions by helping me keep track of my calorie intake but I honestly don't care."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

I laughed, "Really."

"Don't you worry about getting fat?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Not really."

She exchanged a surprised glance with Jessica.

I sighed and continued eating my lunch. Lauren must be very conscious about her weight. She looked amazing but I knew that every girl had a day, or week, when they didn't feel beautiful or skinny enough.

"She's like that because of Tanya," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Did Tanya call her fat?" I asked, appalled.

"No, Tanya likes to monitor what she eats so she assigned that chore to Lauren. Lauren takes her job very seriously and make sure that she looks out for everyone. It's not just you, I promise. She does that with us too," I nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're gorgeous."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

I left lunch that day with a big smile on my face. I was crushing on Edward and that wasn't good but I couldn't help it. Edward was just too cute. Had he not been with Tanya, I would have jumped at the chance to ask him out but he was.

After lunch, it was time for gym. Instead of another game of badminton, we were told to go to the workout room and work out for the full hour. Most of the girls, minus Angela and I, chose to do yoga. It wasn't hard to guess why either. The boys loved it. While they worked out with the weights, or treadmills, they watched the girls.

Even Coach Clapp liked it. It didn't escape my notice that his eyes never strayed too far from them.

"He's checking out your girl, Masen," Mike said, punching Edward in the shoulder.

Edward just shrugged and pulled his shirt off. Let's just say, I almost fell off my treadmill.

"You're drooling, Bells," Angela laughed from beside me.

"Am not," I mumbled as I discreetly, or at least I hoped it was discreet, wiped my mouth.

"Hey, Bella, Angela," Edward greeted as he hoped up onto the treadmill to the left of me.

"Hey," we replied.

"You girls aren't interested in yoga?"

"Since when do I ever do yoga?" Angela asked, snorting. "I'd rather not have Coach Clapp eyeing the goods,"

"Ditto," I said.

"Plus, I'm not that flexible," Angela said. "I'd end up hurting myself."

Edward laughed.

"I'm very flexible," I said. "So, I can't agree with you there, Ang,"

Edward tripped

"Ha, walk much Masen?" Mike asked from the weight bench.

"Fuck off," Edward growled as he ran a hand through his messy bronze locks.

Angela shot me a smirk. To which I just gave her an innocent grin. I never said I wouldn't flirt with him.

"So, you're very flexible," Edward said, clearing his throat. "Were you a cheerleader at one of your old schools?"

"Nah, that's never been my thing," I said. "But my mom has always been very into yoga and taught me and my sister a few moves,"

"Nice,"

I laughed, "I guess. What about you? Don't you like yoga?"

"It's nice to watch," he said, glancing at the girls. "You should go join them."

I snorted, "No."

Edward pouted

I laughed, "You're such a dork."

"Oooh, burn, Masen," Mike laughed.

"And you're immature," Angela snorted.

"You know you love me, baby,"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Totally."

"Less talking, more working out," Coach Clapp instructed. I was honestly surprised that he had taking his eyes off Tanya long enough to even notice us.

I sighed and changed the speed of the treadmill.

"I'm going to go work on the elliptical," Angela said. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm good," I said as I peeled off my sweater.

"Okay,"

The treadmill to the left of me didn't stay abandon long. Jacob Black took Angela's place within seconds.

"Hey, Bella,"

"Hi, Jacob,"

"Jake," he said.

"Jake," I said, smiling.

"How do you like Denali Academy?"

"It's great," I said. "I'm glad I moved here."

"So am I,"

"You are?" I asked, amused.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "It's not every day you get to meet a gorgeous girl."

Edward snorted.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he muttered, jumping off the treadmill.

"Ignore, Masen," Jake said. "He's just jealous."

"I don't know why,"

"Look at you," Jake said, gesturing to me. "You're gorgeous."

I smiled, "Thanks but so is Tanya."

"The thing about Tanya is that she's fake," Jake explained. "Everything you see, her Dad bought for her last year,"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep," Jake confirmed. "And that's why I think you're prettier. You're real right?"

"Uh, yeah," I laughed.

"Nice," he said as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

"Pervert," I retorted.

"Hey, I was only checking the goods out," he said, smiling. "You should be honored."

"Oh, I'm so honored," I snorted.

"You have five minutes to get back to the gym and get changed," Coach Clapp announced.

I stopped the treadmill and grabbed my stuff.

"I hope I didn't offend you," Jake said as he caught up to me.

"You didn't," I said. "I don't get offended easily."

Jake grinned at me, "Good because most of the guys here are big horn dogs that say the first thing that crosses their minds,"

"And are you one of them?"

"Guilty,"

At least he's honest.

"So, listen, there's a party this Friday at Mike's house and I was wondering if you'd like to go with..."

"Great workout, huh?" Edward said, interrupting Jake.

"Go away, Edward,"

"What you don't want me here?" Edward asked, pouting. "Fine, I'll just talk to Bella. How are you doing, sugar?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just fine, boo,"

"Wasn't that a great workout?" Edward asked, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"You smell," I pulled away. "And you're sweaty."

"So are you, baby,"

"Yeah but I don't smell like an outhouse," At least I hoped not.

"No, you still smell great,"

"Don't you have your own girlfriend to flirt with?" Jacob asked, annoyed. "Or is she ignoring you so that she can suck Coach Clapp's cock?"

"Fuck, man," Edward punched him in the shoulder. "Why the fuck would you say that? Are you jealous that no one is sucking yours?"

"Fuck you," Jacob pushed him back.

"No fighting," I said, stepping between them. "And no more mean comments,"

"He started it," Edward glared.

"I'm aware of that," I said. "Jake, be nice, please?"

Jake's glare wavered and he nodded.

"I'll see you later, love," Edward said.

"Later, babydoll," I teased.

Edward gave a nod to Jake before walking toward the boys lockerroom.

"I wanted to ask you something," Jake said. "But dickhead interrupted us."

"I thought you were best friends,"

"I'm starting to question that," Jake grumbled.

"Just ask me, Jake,"

"Would you like to..."

"Hey, Bells," Angela huffed.

"Oh for the love of God," Jake growled. "I'll talk to you later, Bella,"

"Okay, bye,"

"Sorry for interrupting," Angela said as we headed into the locker room. "But we were running out of time."

"It's fine," I said. "Jake will ask me out later."

"If Edward doesn't interrupt him again," Angela giggled.

"You heard that, huh?"

"Yep," Angela said. "I also heard the pet names that you two were giving each other. And that thing you did in gym. I thought you weren't going to be tempted by him,"

I laughed, "I wasn't, I'm not, but..." I trailed off when I noticed Tanya listening to us.

"He likes you too, ya know," Angela said. "I can t..."

"We were just joking around," I said, loudly. "Let's talk about this later. Tanya has heard most of what you said," I whispered.

"Oh shit," she glanced at Tanya. "Well, on the plus side you probably won't have to sit with her ever again."

I hesitantly looked at Tanya and saw an evil look gracing her once serene face.

I smiled a bit and she huffed and turned away.

"Great." I think it's safe to say that I have made my first enemy. "I should say something to her."

"Just let Edward talk to her," Angela said. "He'll smooth things over."

"Maybe,"

The rest of my classes went by without a hitch. It didn't escape my notice that Jessica and Victoria stayed away from me during the last two classes we had together. I had a feeling Tanya gave them the impression that I was trying to steal her man away from her.

I know Angela told me to let Edward talk to her first but maybe I could fix things myself. Therefore, when the final bell rang, I went in search of Tanya.

I found her by her locker.

"Hey, Tanya,"

"Hi," she muttered.

"Look about what you heard in gym," I said. "It was nothing. We were just joking around. I have no feelings for Edward, at all. So, you don't need to worry about me stealing him from you or anything like that."

She snorted, "You think someone like you can steal Edward away from someone like me? Are you blind? Look at me and look at you," she sneered.

I was stunned. "I-I...I just came to apologize not to compare whose better."

"Well save it, Cullen," she growled. "I was nice to you and you went behind me back and flirted with my boyfriend. The school you came from might be okay with that but here at Denali Academy that isn't okay."

"I didn't flirt with him." Okay, I did but had I known Tanya would've reacted like this, I wouldn't have done it. It was all harmless or so I thought.

"So giving each other pet names and spending tons of time together isn't flirting?"

"You're being ridiculous," I sighed. "We haven't spent a ton of time together and the pet name thing was a joke. Friends do that all the time,"

"Excuses, Excuses," she glared. "They get you nowhere. Just do yourself a favor and stay away from Edward. And If you don't," she laughed, humorlessly. "You won't like the consequences, Isabella,"

With that, she turned and stomped away.

I was stunned. How can she be super nice one minute and the next she has her claws out? I honestly didn't mean to offend her and I tried to apologize but obviously, that's not good enough.

I sighed and slowly made my way to my locker.

"Hey, you okay?" Angela asked.

"So, I may have gone to talk to Tanya," I said, opening my locker.

"Uh oh,"

"Yeah, Uh oh," I grumbled.

"What happen?"

"She truly is a bitch," I said.

"What'd she say?" Angela inquired.

"That I better stay away from Edward or I won't like the consequences,"

"Ouch,"

"Tell me about it," I sighed. "Is she always this crazy?"

"She was wearing a mask, Bella," Angela said. "She wanted to impress you so that she could gain another 'connection'."

"I realize how obvious that is now," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Hey, you two ready to...What happened?" Alice wondered.

"Tanya showed Bella the Evil that resides in her," Angela explained.

"Wow, this early? What'd you do?"

"Apparently, I spent too much time with Edward,"

Alice sighed, "Yeah that'll do it."

"The thing is, is that we don't spend that much time together. I mean I just moved here! How can I spend a ton of time with him in a day?"

"Tanya's mind works in mysterious ways," Angela shrugged.

"I'll say," I mumbled. "Why did either of you tell me? A little warning would have been nice,"

"Would you have believed us?" Angela asked.

"Probably," I said. "You've known her longer than I have."

"I'm truly sorry," Alice said. "It escaped my mind."

"My brother will do that to you,"

Alice laughed, "Tell me about it. When I wasn't plotting his death, I was wondering how you two were related,"

"I wonder the same thing," I laughed.

"Come on," Alice said. "A little retail therapy will make you forget about the wicked bitch of the west,"

* * *

><p><strong>You should check out the polyvore sets I made to go along with this chap. D So, what do you think? I'd love to hear.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
